Broken Hearts-part 2
by Vince1976
Summary: Hope investigates Rafe. Deimos asks Rafe for a favour. Aiden grows concerned for Hope over her investigation. Deimos shoots Daniel at his wedding to Nicole.


I don't own Days of Our Lives.

Chapter One

Hope Williams Brady Jennings was in bed with her husband Aiden Jennings at the Salem Inn. She had just rescued her husband from a prison. Aiden had been held captive by Deimos Kirkiakis. At that moment the man did not matter. Hope was enjoying her husband. She gasped as she felt Aiden's two middle fingers enter her and he began to stroke her most sensitive areas.

"Yes Aiden" Hope moaned as she felt herself getting wet.

Aiden kissed up his wife's neck until he met her mouth. Hope gently grabbed Aiden's penis and started to play with it. Aiden kissed her and then sucked on one breast and then the other. He moaned as he entered her. Time seemed to stand still. Aiden and Hope's bodies stayed together entwined. After what seemed like days Aiden rolled off of her and gasped as he lay on his back. Hope rolled over until she was facing him.

"That was wonderful" Hope said.

"It was worth it" Aiden said "You are so beautiful"

"I wish we could just stay here forever"

Aiden turned and kissed Hope hard on the mouth. Hope kissed him back and their kisses became more passionate.

"I can't get enough of you" Aiden wisp eared "I missed this. I missed having you in my bed and in my arms"

"I missed this too" Hope said softly "Dam Deimos Kirkiakis"

"Deimos will get what is coming to him I promise"

"What about Rafe?"

"What about him?"

"I heard that Rafe may be working for Deimos"

"What?"

"I know crazy right? It is just a rumor at this time. I started to look into Rafe"

Hope looked away a little nervous. She still could not forget what happened with Rafe on Christmas Eve. Hope knew if she told Aiden he would not be happy.

"Hope what's wrong?" Aiden asked suddenly concerned.

"You will get angry if I tell you" Hope said.

"Just tell me"

"Rafe tried to seduce me"

"He _what_?"

Hope noticed that Aiden's blue eyes flashed with anger.

"See" she said "I knew I should not have told you"

"I knew it!" Aiden yelled "I knew he was interested in you. If he thought he could steal you while my back was turned..."

"Aiden he really did not do anything. I pushed Rafe off me"

"He better had not done anything"

"Aiden he has not tried again. It was just a little embarrassing"

"Hope it is obvious that me wants you. I suspected it and now after what you told me I was right. That bastard knows I love you. I even warned him that you were mine and were off limits"

Hope was sure now that Rafe was not to be trusted.

Rafe Hernandez looked at his phone. He had left several messages for Hope. Rafe had to warn her about Deimos. He knew he was risking a lot warning her but Rafe knew it was a risk he was willing to take.

" Dame it Hope. Where are you?" Rafe said for the tenth time in the last hour.

Where could Hope have gotten to? Rafe had been to the station, he been to her house and everywhere else he could think of. Rafe knew if Hope found out about everything then Deimos would do something to Hope and even to him. Rafe looked up and noticed Hope's daughter Ceria walking through the square.

"Hey Ceria" Rafe called "Have you seen your mother?"

" Why should you care where my mother is?" Ceria snapped.

"I have been calling her but she will not answer. I am afraid something has happened to her"

"Has it ever dawned on you that my mother does not want to speak to you?"

Rafe grew even more nervous. It was obvious to him now that Hope had grown very suspicious of him.

"Look Ceria'' Rafe said "I really need to talk to your Mom. If you know where she is please tell me"

"Even if I knew where she was I would not tell you" Ceria said.

Rafe was in a panic. Something was wrong he was sure of it.

Chapter Two

Nicole Walker and Daniel Jonas, Theresa Donovan and Brady Black where sitting in the main parlor going over details of Nicole and Daniel's wedding when they heard an angry shout.

"What is going on?" Nicole asked.

"I have no idea but Deimos just gets stranger and stranger" Brady said.

"Deimos has always been strange" Theresa commented.

"It is more then that. Lately he has been losing his temper"

"Something has him on edge" Nicole said "I happen to over hear a conversation and it seemed he was mad at someone"

"Who cares?"Theresa said ''We have a wedding to plan"

"If Deimos is up to something we need to find out what it is" Daniel said "What ever it is it may not be good"

"You guys are such dead beats. Here we are planning this big party and all you can think of is Deimos and what he may or may not be up to"

"Theresa" Brady said "Deimos has proven to be untrustworthy. If he is up to something then we may need to know what it is before anyone gets hurt"

"You can investigate all you want to Brady. I have better things to do"

"Like plan the biggest party of the year?" Nicole taunted.

"Oh shut up Nicole"

What the four did not realize was that Deimos was listening to their conversation.

Deimos Kirkiakis was privately listening to Daniel, Nicole, Brady and Theresa's conversation and talking on the phone

"You find him understand" Deimos snarled "I don't want him telling Hope anything"

"Sir" the voice on the other end said "We have looked everywhere for Jennings but have not found him. He may have already got in touch with Mrs Brady"

"Jennings you fool. You better pray he has not made contact or else you may find yourself in a whole lot of trouble"

" We will keep looking sir"

"Oh you will keep looking. You will not stop until you found him and when you do I want you to bring him to me understand?"

"Yes sir"

Deimos hung up.

"God" he said "I am surrounded by morons"

Hope rolled over and felt for Aiden. She was surprised to find he was not in bed next to her.

"Aiden" she called.

"Good morning beautiful" Aiden said from across the room.

"What is this?" Hope asked getting out of bed and crossing the room.

"I went ahead and ordered breakfast"

Hope went over to Aiden and planted a kiss on his lips. Even though he had been through hell Aiden could find the time to be romantic.

"How did I get to be so lucky to find you?" Hope said tears coming to her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Aiden asked.

"I love it"

Aiden looked pleased.

"I want you to be happy" he said "After what happened on our wedding night.."

" Lets talk about something else" Hope said.

"I love you so much Hope. I never really knew what love was until I met you"

"I thought I would only have one love of my life. Bo was my everything. When he left me I was so angry and heartbroken. You made me realize I could love again"

"I feel the same. When I lost my first wife I felt lost until I met you. We were meant to meet and be together"

"I can not imagine me life without you in it. When I think of what could have happened if I did not find you it scares me"

"I thought we were not going to talk about what happened"

Hope lowered her eyes.

"Aiden" she said "I am sorry but I get angry when I think about what Deimos did to you"

Aiden lifted Hope's chin until she was looking into his eyes.

" I am here now" he said "Hope I promise I am not going anywhere. Everything is going to be alright. I promise"

Chapter Three

Hope was sitting at her desk a few days later. She had agreed with Aiden that he remain at the Salem Inn for now. They did not want Deimos or Rafe to know he had escaped until the right time. Hope looked up when she heard someone call her name. Brady stood in front of her desk.

"Yes Brady" Hope said "What can I do for you?"

"Hope something is up with Deimos" Brady said and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Sit down Brady"

Brady pulled up the chair from Rafe's desk.

"We have noticed that Deimos's behavior has gotten rather secretive" Brady explained "He has been taking secret calls and having meetings with someone in secret"

"When did you start to notice his change in behavior?"

"He started acting strange right before your wedding to Aiden"

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Rafe came by the mansion to see Deimos. I found it a little bit odd since I did not think they even knew each other. They went into the parlor and shut the door"

"You do not know what it was about?"

"No"

Hope sat in silence going over what Brady just told her. She thought of what happened on her wedding night and Rafe's strange behavior towards her. Then there was the issue of Aiden being taken prisoner. If what Brady said was true then Rafe and Deimos were working together. Brady noticed the look that crossed Hope's face.

"You know something Hope" Brady said.

"After what you told me things are making sense" Hope said.

"What is making sense?" Brady asked.

"I have started to suspect that Rafe was on Deimos's pay role and after the information you gave me it seems I am on to something"

"Hope if this is true you may be in a lot of trouble. If Rafe thinks you know.."

"Do not worry Brady I know how to be careful"

Hope suddenly came up with a plan. The only problem was what would Aiden say?

Aiden had everything set up. The table was set, the candles were lit, the wine was on ice and he dimmed the room for a more romantic setting. After being cooped up in the room all day Aiden was looking forward to spending the evening with Hope. He looked through the music CD's and found one he liked and put it in the music box he had set up near the window. Aiden had the whole evening planned out. There was going to be dinner, dancing followed by hours of lovemaking. Aiden turned around when he heard someone come into the room.

"Hello beautiful.." Aiden started to say but stop short when he saw the look on Hope's face.

"Hope?" Aiden said wondering why she looked upset.

"Aiden it may be true" Hope said sitting down on the bed.

"What may be true? Come on baby talk to me"

"Brady came to the station today and told me something very interesting"

"Please do not leave me in suspense"

"He told me Deimos has been acting strange lately and Rafe came by the mansion"

"So Rafe may know Deimos"

"It seems that way"

Hope felt sick. The man who was her partner and friend may be a dirty cop. Her face paled at the thought. Rafe was the last person Hope would have suspected being dirty. Aiden frowned.

"This bothers you" he said.

"Aiden" Hope said "I have known Rafe for like forever. I trust him and we are friends. I just can not see him as dirty"

"People can surprise you"

"I know I have to report him if I am right"

"You know Hope that you have my full support"

"I know and I love you for it"

"Come on lets eat. I have everything ready"

Hope looked over at the table.

"It looks good but I am not hungry right now" she said.

"You know we really do not need to eat" Aiden purred "I know how to make you feel better"

"I know you do"

Hope moaned as she and Aiden fell onto the bed.

Chapter Four

Hope felt nervous as she set record on her phone. She planned on following Rafe hoping to catch him in a conversation with Deimos. If she could prove that Rafe was working for Deimos she would take the evidence to Roman. Hope knew what she was doing was risky. What if she was wrong? What if Rafe or worse Deimos caught her? Hope noticed Rafe look at his watch and then leave the squad room. She waited a few minutes before following Rafe.

Rafe looked at his watch as he waited for Deimos. The man called and reminded Rafe he had a favor her owed. Rafe did not know what the favor was going to be but he was sure it would not be good. Deimos finally came walking up.

"Rafe" Deimos said "It is time for you to return the favor"

"I am afraid to ask" Rafe said nervously.

"There is nothing to worry about. I am not asking you to kill anybody. All I want you to do is get some information for me"

"What information?"

"I want you to get me information on a certain doctor"

"Not Doctor Joan us"

Rafe bit his lip. He knew Daniel. The two of them had been friends for years. Rafe also knew his fiance Nicole.

"Why do you want information of Doctor Joan us?" Rafe asked.

"Not your concern" Deimos snapped.

"It is so my concern. The only reason you want this information is that you plan to blackmail Daniel or Nicole"

"You know your cop skills are going to land you in a whole lot of trouble one day. Just do as I ask"

Rafe swore under his breath as Deimos walked off.

"I wish I could just shoot that son of a bitch in the back one day when he is not looking" Rafe said under his breath.

As Rafe walked off he did not notice Hope following him.

Chapter Five

Aiden lay in bed with Hope in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully. Aiden however could not sleep. He kept thinking about the situation with Rafe and Deimos. Aiden suddenly saw what looked like a shadow or was it a man in the corner of his eye. The shape moved across the far wall. He sat up.

"Whose there" he called out.

The shape seemed to move across the room. As it got closer Aiden saw it was a man.

"Who are you?" Aiden demanded.

"Bo Brady" the shape answered.

"Okay I must be dreaming. You are dead"

"This is no dream Aiden"

"Wait a minute how do you know my name?"

"Don't ask how I know I just know. I came to warn you"

"Warn me. Warn me about what?"

"Deimos"

"What about him?"

"He knows you escaped and he knows Hope is snooping around"

"What?"

Suddenly the shape was gone as though it was never there.

Aiden suddenly woke up. He had been dreaming. Hope suddenly was awake too.

"Aiden" Hope said concerned "What is it?"

"I had the most bizarre dream" Aiden said "Your late husband visited me and told me that Deimos was a danger"

"Aiden it was just a dream"

Aiden looked at Hope remembering what Bo had said in his dream.

"Hope" he said "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Aiden come on you just had a bad dream" Hope pleaded "Lets get back to sleep"

"Not until you tell me what is going on"

Hope saw that the dream had really upset Aiden.

"Aiden" Hope said softly "It is not unusual to have nightmares"

"It seems odd that I would have a nightmare about your late husband" Aiden said.

"Okay I abmite it is strange but really you should not get all worked up about it"

"I should worry if your life is in danger"

"Why would you think that?"

Aiden told Hope what Bo had told him in his dream. Hope admitted that what Bo had said was true.

"Hope please would you be careful" Aiden said "You know Deimos is dangerous"

"Rafe nor Deimos know what I am doing" Hope said.

"I still do not like you putting yourself at risk. Please let me help you"

"Aiden it is best I do this alone"

"Why?"

"If we both get caught by Deimos.."

"I do not care Hope. I am helping. No arguments"

Hope sighed realizing she was not going to win this argument.

Chapter Six

Hope arrived at the station the next day and realized there was a pink envelope on her desk. She knew this was an invitation to Nicole and Daniel's wedding. Hope was not sure she should go but she did not want to disappoint her friends. The problem was the only person she wanted at attend the wedding with was Aiden and it may still be unsafe for him to be seen. Hope saw Rafe picking up an invitation and sigh.

"I take it you really do not want to go" Hope commented.

"I planned on taking you" Rafe said "Why have you not answered any of my messages and where do you go at night?"

"None of you business Rafe"

"I have been by your house but you are not at home. What are you up to?"

Hope swallowed nervously. She knew Rafe would go crazy if she told him that she had been with her husband lately.

"What business do you have snooping around my home?" Hope asked angerly.

"I want to know what is going on with you" Rafe snapped.

"Nothing so just bugger off"

"I have had it Hope. You have been ignoring me for weeks. I know I went too far on Christmas Eve but you should know how I feel about you. Aiden abandoned you and Bo is dead. You have to move on"

"Shut up Rafe! How can I make it more clear to you. I am not interested in you"

Rafe's dark eyes looked like they were on fire.

"I love you Hope" he said.

"No" Hope said "You do not love me. You just want what you can not have"

With that Hope left the station.

Rafe thought over what Hope had said to him. It was not true. He loved Hope. Rafe wished Hope could see how much he loved her but something was in the way or someone. Who could it be? Rafe was sure Hope was not seeing anyone new. He was determined to find out what Hope was hiding.

Chapter Seven

Nicole and Daniel were enjoying a night out. In one week they would be getting married. The air was cold and fresh. There was also a bit of a dusting of snow on the ground. Nicole and Daniel walked along hand in hand. They had just in joyed a really nice dinner. Suddenly the realized they were not alone. A man stood in the moonlight. When they got closer they saw it was Deimos. He seemed to be watching them.

"What do you want Deimos?" Daniel demanded.

"Nothing really" Deimos said "I just been out for a walk"

"Really. It seems like you have been following us"

"Moi. Daniel I think you are being a little bit paranoid. Don't you agree Nicole?"

Nicole glared at Deimos.

"I agree with Daniel" she said "You have been following us"

"Why would I do that?" Deimos asked.

"You are crazy" Daniel said.

"I would watch what you say Jonas" Deimos said his voice becoming hard and cold.

"Is that a threat?"

"No a warning"

"You do not scare me Deimos"

"I can take everything you hold dear"

Deimos walked over to Nicole and touched her check.

"You better watch over her Daniel" Deimos said his voice sickly sweet "It would be a shame if you were to lose her"

Deimos walked off laughing as Daniel glared after him.

Deimos sat drinking brandy in front of the fireplace watching the fire crackle. Once he had the information about Daniel Jonas from Rafe he would use it to destroy his relationship with Nicole and then Nicole will be his. No one was going to stop him.

Chapter Eight

Hope sighed. She had been trying for the last hour trying to convince Aiden to go with her to Nicole and Daniel's wedding.

"It is too risky Hope" Aiden said "The whole town is going to be there"

"If you don't come with me I will have to explain why I don't have a date" Hope said "Besides you have been in this room hiding. It would be good for you to get out"

"I would love to get out of this room and spend time with you. You know that but what if Deimos spots me? It could mean trouble"

"Aiden please. I know it is risky but I really do not want to go alone"

"Why go at all Hope when you can be here with me"

"If I stay here with you then people would start to talk. Come on. A little risk does not hurt anybody. It is a little sexy"

Aiden chuckled at Hope's remark.

"You are right Hope" he said "It does sound dangerous and sexy"

"So" Hope purred "Do you want to go with me to this wedding?"

"Do you even have to ask? I have been wanting to show off my new wife"

"I am looking forward to dancing with you Mr Jennings"

"Like wise Mrs Jennings"

Aiden took Hope into his arms and kissed her. Hope melted in her husband's arms. She glanced at the bed and knew where this was going.

"I have to leave" Hope said "I have to get to work early tomorrow"

Aiden groaned.

"I was hoping you would spend the night" he said.

"Sorry Aiden" Hope said.

"You really know how to tourchure a man"

"Do not worry. I will make it up to you soon"

Chapter Nine

Theresa, Brady, Julie, and Jennifer were decorating the church. They had already brought in several bunches of red roses.

"How many more of these do we have to bring in?" Theresa groaned setting down the roses she was carrying.

"There is only two more" Julie said.

"Good because I think I am going to callaspe"

"You barley done anything" Brady said.

"I just do not like heavy lifting"

"You do not like work you mean" Jennifer said.

"I really did not want to do this"

"Two of your friends are getting married. Why can't you just stop being a giant pain"

Theresa stuck her tong out at Jennifer's retreating back.

"I am so glad I do have to work with her day in and day out anymore" Theresa said "She can be such a slave driver"

Theresa sat down in one of the pews.

"This wedding is going to be a disaster just like my Aunt Hope's" Theresa said.

"Theresa nothing is going to happen" Julie said "Nicole and Daniel have an honest and trusting relationship"

"Yeah right"

"Aiden was no good for her. I knew he was no good the first time I met him. Daniel at least is a good man"

"A good man my foot. I know he likes flirting with the nurses. In fact just the other day I saw him getting rather friendly with one"

Everyone told Theresa to be quiet.

Rafe took out the tie from his desk. He looked at his watch. Four o'clock. The wedding was supposed to start at six followed by a bufe dinner. Rafe nervously paced as he played with his tie. He hoped that Deimos did not call before he went to the church. Rafe jumped as the phone rang. He signed when he heard Deimos's voice on the other end.

"Rafe" Deimos said "What in the hell are you doing? You were supposed to come by the mansion with the information I requested"

"I am getting ready for a wedding which by the way is going to happen" Rafe said.

"You better get over here or else.."

"Or else what? Now if you excuse me I am going to watch two of my good friends tie the knot so ta ta"

Rafe hung up before he heard Deimos raging on the other end. Laughing he took the envelope containing the information on Daniel and tossed it into the trash. Rafe walked out of the station.

Hope stood in front of the merior looking herself over. She heard Aiden get ready in the bathroom.

"Aiden" Hope called "Hurry up or we are going to be late"

"Coming" Aiden answered.

Aiden stopped short when he saw Hope.

"What?" Hoped asked.

"My god you look gorgeous"

Hope was wearing a blue dress with a skirt that just missed the floor. Her hair hung passed her shoulders in long sexy waves.

"You like it?" Hope asked smiling.

"Baby I love it" Aiden said putting his arms around Hope.

"You mister look hansom as ever"

"We make a great couple"

"Yes we do. Come one lets make everyone jealous"

Aiden hesitated.

"Aiden what is it?" Hope asked.

"Anything could happen at this wedding Hope" Aiden said "Are you sure we should even be doing this?"

"I was invited so I feel like I have to go. Also I heard Deimos may not even be there"

"How can you be so sure? I really do not like this"

"Aiden I can not do this without you"

"I know. I just worry about you. I do love you. I love you more then you will know. I would die if I ever lost you.

"That is not going to happen. Come on lets go"

Aiden signed as he left the hotel room with Hope. He had a really bad feeling something would go wrong at the wedding.

Chapter Ten

The church looked beautiful. Red roses were at the end of each pew and two big bunches of roses were on each side of the alter. Red and white bows were tied to the windows. Everyone was hanging around talking waiting for the ceremony to begin. Rafe looked around nervously for Deimos. He was afraid the man would do something rash in his state of mind. Rafe suddenly spotted Hope coming into the church with someone who looked a lot like Aiden Jennings. When the couple got closer Rafe saw it was Aiden. Rafe felt a wave of anger and jealousy. Hope saw Rafe and came over.

"Rafe" she said with a fake smile.

"Hope, Aiden" Rafe said.

"It is great to see you again Rafe" Aiden said holding out his hand.

"How did you escape the prison?"

"Hope came to my rescue"

Rafe did not say anything. He felt that things were just getting worse and worse.

"Well we will see you at the reception" Hope said.

Rafe watched Hope and Aiden take their seats.

"And you Daniel Jonas take Nicole Walker as your wedded wife, to love and cherish as long as you shall live until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do" Daniel said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Daniel and Nicole kissed and cheers rang throughout the church.

"I remember how beautiful you looked at out wedding" Aiden said quietly kissing Hope's check.

"Oh stop" Hope giggled "Can't you wait until we are alone?"

"I do not think I can wait that long"

"Aiden we are in a church"

"Being in a church makes it more sexy and dangerous"

Aiden started to kiss Hope's neck. Hope thought she spotted someone in the back of the church.

"Aiden is that Deimos?" she said.

Aiden looked over his shoulder.

"Yes I think it is" he said.

Hope started to get up but Aiden grabbed her arm.

"Hope no" he said firmly "Do not make a scene"

Aiden and Hope watched Deimos walk towards the alter.

"I got to do something" Hope said getting up and following Deimos.

"Hope" Aiden said following Hope.

Before they could do anything Deimos pulled out a gun and a shot rang out. Someone screamed. Daniel fell with Nicole holding on to him.

"Until death do you part" Deimos said coldly.

Deimos turned and started to walk out of the church. As he did so he looked in Aiden and Hope's direction.

"Your next" he said and was gone.

Hope shivered and Aiden held her close.

"He is not going to get you I promise" Aiden said.

"He really means it" Hope said.

"I promise I will protect you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Rafe glared in their direction determined to be the one to protect Hope.

END OF PART TWO


End file.
